Sakura's Sick Day
by butterflies4ever
Summary: Sakura gets caught in the rain. No one is at home so she runs to Li's home. What will happen after being in the rain for two hours? What will happen at Li's house? *FINISHED*
1. Caught In The Rain!

**_Sakura's Sick Day!_**

_Disclaimer:  Cardcaptors does NOT belong to me!  It belongs to the talented CLAMP.  THANX_

SakuraandLiforever: Hey Everyone.  I thought of this story one day and decided to write it!  Enjoy and I'll have the next chapter out soon!  Thanx!

_5 more minutes. Why can't he just dismiss us already!_ the 14 year old girl thought. Sakura looked out the window. _It's raining! I guess they are cancelling cheerleading practice! _she thought. She looked over at Madison who was listening intently to the teacher. She sighed as the teacher finally dismissed them. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom with Madison and Li. "Bye Madison! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said to Madison. "Bye Sakura!" Madison replied as she ran over to a limo waiting for her. Li had left 10 minutes ago to check if there was any soccer. He hadn't come back so she left and started to run home.   
Getting to the door she tried the knob. The door was locked. _That's weird, usually Tori or Dad is home by now and the door is never locked at this time. _she thought. She looked to see if he had left a note or anything. On the step was an envelope. Sitting underneath the tree in her yard he read the note:  
  


Dear Sakura,  
Tori and I were called out of town to help with work. I will be back in two days. Please ask Madison if you could stay at her place. Have Fun sweetie and see you soon!  
Dad and Tori  
PS- Tori speaking. If that Chinese Gaki does anything tell me and I will personally give him a slow painful death!  
  


Sakura giggled but stop by her cough. Madison had also gone out of town for the weekend with her mom on a business trip. She sighed as she tried the door again. She was cold, wet, and getting a cough. She sighed. Where was she going to go? _Maybe I'll go to Li's. Tori can't do anything about it. I had nowhere else to go. _She stuffed the note in her pocket and looked up in the sky. Clouds were gathering and there was thunder starting. She whimpered and started running towards Li's apartment. She ran inside called up to his room.  
  


Inside  Li's Apartment....  
Li walked over to the phone. "Who would be calling now?" he said to himself. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Hey *cough* Li, *cough* can you *cough* let me *cough* up?" Sakura said. She was out of breath for running in the rain. "Yeah sure Sakura!" he said and pressed a button on his phone. Sakura hung up and walked through the door and went onto the elevator. She pushed a button, and it took her to Li's level and walked down the hall. She knocked on his door and Li answered the door. "Sakura! You look awful! You should've waited for me!" Li said. Sakura nodded, coughed and fainted. Li surprised, caught her. "Silly girl" he laughed. He carried her into the room, closing the door and laid her on the couch. He walked over to a closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow. He covered her up, and carefully lifted her head and put the pillow underneath. He felt her forehead. _She's burning up! How long was she out in the rain! _He walked out into the kitchen and made some Honey Milk for her. He knew she loved it. He found out when he was sick and Sakura came and took care of him and made him some. So he always kept some honey in case she ever came over. Making the Honey Milk he walked back out with two cups to find Sakura trying to sit up. "Hey Sakura! Sit back down! Your burning up!" he said rushing over to her setting the cups on a table. "I'm fine!" she insisted but fell back down. "What were you doing out there?" he asked. "Well, I waited for you after school, but you never came so I left. I ran all the way home. Dad and Tori are gone out of town for the weekend and the doors were locked and told me to ask Madison if I could stay at her place for the weekend. But she is also gone out of town for the weekend. So I ran here." she said coughing. Li shook his head and handed her the honey milk. She thanked him and slowly drank it. He walked out over to his room and looked through his closet and pulled out some jeans and his green sweater. He knew Sakura always loved the sweater. He walked back in to the living room. "Here Sakura, you'll catch a cold in those clothes." he said handing her the clothes. She thanked him, took the clothes and walked to the washroom.   
"These are a little big on me" Sakura mumbled to herself pulling on the jeans and sweater. She looked in the mirror. The jeans drooped down covering her feet and the sweater reached down past her waist. She giggled hugging her self in the warm sweater. She loved the sweater.   
  


Kitchen.......  
Li sighed as he rummaged through some cabinets looking for something to make. He took out some different things and made some soup for Sakura and himself. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and looked into the living room. Li wasn't there. She looked in the kitchen and saw him cooking. She tried to quietly sneak up on him and scare him but sneezed. Li whirled around and blushed looking and the clothes he had given Sakura. She looked so pale and innocent as she sneezed and rubbed her eyes sleepily. He shook his head and walked over to Sakura and picked her up. "Hey! Put me down! I can walk myself!" she said squirming. Li only smiled as he set her back down on the couch and covered hr up. He smiled and kissed her forehead and walked back to the kitchen. He got the soup and poured it in two bowls and carried it back into the living room. Sitting up Sakura ate her soup and drank her honey milk. Li sat in a chair across from Sakura eating his soup and his honey milk.   
15 minutes later....  
Li sat on the couch resting against the arm of the couch. Sakura was in his lap. They were watching some horror movie. (hehehe)It was about ghosts. Li knew how Sakura HATED ghosts but nothing else was on. Sakura clung to Li's arm looking away every 5 seconds. Li looked down and smiled at his terrified cherry blossom. The movie was finally over and Sakura was sleeping. He picked her up and carried her to a guest bedroom. Tucking her in he walked to his own bedroom and collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  


The Next morning........  
Li woke up in the morning to the smell of food. He got up and got dressed to and followed the scent to the kitchen. "Sakura! What are you doing!" Li said. "I'm making breakfast. What else does it look like I'm doing?" she replied. He walked over and felt her forehead. "Well, your don't have a fever. How do you feel?" he asked. "I feel fine! Now let me make breakfast before I burn your place down!" she said and turned her back away from Li. He shrugged and walked out and sat down on the couch. It was Saturday. It was going to be a LONG day. With Sakura around, and Madison out of town what were they going to do? He turned on the TV as he waited for Sakura to finish. She called Li in and they sat down and ate. (I don't know any Japanese or Chinese type foods so just imagine something you like for breakfast!:) )

"Mmmmm....this is good!" Li said. "Thanks." she said.  
  


Outside the window.....  
"KAWAII!!!!" said the girl hiding and TAPEING the couple inside. "I'm gonna kill that Chinese gaki!" said an orange teddy bear. "Oh calm down Kero! They might see you!" a boy with glasses said. (YES! You guessed correctly! Madison, Eli and Kero!! lol) _What is that flashing! It's driving me crazy!_ Li thought to himself. He carefully looked over to the window and saw the three trying to hide and watch the innocent couple. He looked back over to Sakura who was eating happily. He smirked. Sakura looked up at Li. "What's wrong" she asked. '"SHHHH" he whispered and gave her a face that said Madison-is-taping-us-AGAIN! look. She smiled understanding and glanced over at the window suspiciously. She looked back at Li and smiled. They quickly finished there breakfast and headed to the couch and Li turned on the TV. Sakura leaned on Li's shoulder and whispered "Let's give them something to really tape about!" She giggled and Li smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back.   
"Kawaii!" Madison again exclaimed. She giggled. "SHHHHH!!" Madison they'll here you!" Eli said. They looked back but the two were gone! "Where did they go!" Madison screamed. "Right behind you!" Sakura said. Madison screamed and whirled around. "Don't do that! You scared me!" she said. "And YOU were taping us again!" Sakura said accusingly looking at Eli and Madison. "I had nothing to do with this! Madison dragged me along!" Eli said holding back an angry Kero. "Let go of me! LET ME GOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kero screamed. Li laughed. "Well, lets get back inside" Sakura said and ran inside. Li shook his head and Madison followed and Eli withheld Kero.

Hey Everyone!  Hope you enjoyed!  Please be kind and review!  Thanx!


	2. Suspiciouns, Medicine and a Mall Trip!

Chapter 2 Suspicions, Medicine, and a Mall Trip! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS! CLAMP does. THANK-YOU!  
  
OK!!!!! Just me again! I had ALOT of comments about how Madison was supposed to be out of town! Well that is explained in this chapter! I am really trying here! I just started school today and I had soooo much homework and I finally finished it and decided to put this chapter up. So please enjoy! OH! Also! I know sometimes people don't enjoy the mushy Li...BUT I DO SO GET OVER IT! lolz ...anywayz...*ahem* ON WITH DA STORY!  
  
Li led Madison and Eli into the living room where they all sat down (after Eli locking Kero in a closet with some pudding:) "Umm..So Madison weren't you supposed to be out of town with your mom this weekend on a business trip?" Sakura asked. "Umm...well...you see..um.." Madison started blushing and looking over at Eli giving him a help me look. He smiled and quickly said "Madison got home and her mom had already left because she was called early for an emergency!" (OKAY! There it's explained! But you can kinda tell it's a lie on Eli's behalf. Eli HEY! That's not fair! Author: On with the story!) "Un-huh! Sure Madison!" Sakura giggled looking at Li who was holding back a laugh. Madison and Eli blushed. "Well...you see...I went to Eli's house for a visit and well..It was a long visit and I got back home late and mom had already left." Madison ended quickly. Sakura giggled and sneezed. Li looked over at her. "Are you feeling okay, Sakura?" he asked.   
  
"I'm fine!" she said sneezing again. He reached over and felt her forehead. She was burning up again. He sighed and shook his head. "Whaaaaaatttttttttttt!!!!!" Sakura yelled still sneezing and starting to cough. "Your burning up again!" he said. "Madison why don't you and Eli go to the store and get Sakura some medicine while and stay and watch her make sure Kero doesn't brake my closet!" Li said. Madison led Sakura to Li's room where Sakura laid down. "Uhggg...I hate this.... I hate being sick!" she said. " Awwww...Don't Worry! Be Happy!(my FAVORITE SAYING!!!! lolz) "Don't Worry, me and Eli will hurry to the store and back! And you'll be better before you know it!" Madison said. "Thanks Madison. And don't take to long knowing you and Eli." Sakura giggled. Madison laughed and walked out closing the door and left with Eli. Li sighed. He made some honey milk and brought it to Sakura. She was sleeping. He left the honey milk on the table. He then checked on Kero. He heard banging coming from the closet. He shook his head and opened the door. Kero immediately flew out and yelled "I've been stuck in there for HOW LONG! I WANT MORE PUDDING!!!!!!!!!" Li couldn't help but laugh. He walked out to the kitchen Kero right behind and gave Kero three bowls of pudding and set them on the table. "PUDDIIIIIIINGGGG!!!!!" Kero exclaimed happily and flew over to the table and started to happily eat the pudding.   
  
At the mall......  
  
"Eli! Were supposed to be looking for medicine for Sakura NOT clothes shopping in ladies wear!!!" Madison said. Eli laughed as they walked to a counter and bought some medicine. They left the store and headed for Sakura's home "Eli, how did you think up that stupid lie. You certainly know that I'm NEVER late for ANTHING!" Madison said laughing. "Well, you couldn't think of anything better!" he said joining in the laughing. "Well as long as they never know details." Madison giggled. She walked up to Sakura's house and knocked. Tori answered the door. "Where is SAKURA!" he yelled. "Tori! Calm down before you kill the guests!" Sakura's father; Aiden, yelled out walking to the door. "Hello Madison. Hello Eli. How are you?" "Great Thank-You!" they replied. "Do you know where Sakura is?" he asked calmly Tori standing there ready to kill anyone. "She's at Li's house. When she came home on Friday it was raining and she walked all the way here, it was locked and I was umm...out of town for the time being so she had to run to Li's house and being in the rain so long and running she got sick and spent the night at Li's apartment." Madison replied. "SHE' S AT HIS HOUSE! I am GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tori yelled. "Hold it! Sakura is probably fine! Leave her be!" Aiden said restraining Tori. Tori then marched off to his room. "We just came to pick up some clothes for her." Madison said calmly. "Sure, you know where her room is go on up." Aiden said smiling. Eli and Madison thanked him and ran up to Sakura' s room and got some things for her and hurriedly got back to Li's Apartment.  
  
Li's Apartment.........  
  
Li left Kero and walked back to his room. He saw Sakura drinking her honey milk. "Your awake!" he said happily. "Ya , this is soooo good. Thanks for making it." she said happily. "No problem" he said. Madison and Eli then ran in. "We are back!" Madison said. "Here is your medicine" Eli said handing her the medicine. "Thanks!" she said taking some medicine and drinking the honey milk.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!" yelled a voice. "UH OH!" exclaimed the four friends as Tori barged into the room. His eyes widened then narrowed at Li. "You are DEAD GAKI!" he yelled. "AHHH!!!!!!!" Li yelled jumping out of the way and running over to a window and jumping out Tori close behind.  
  
"Some things will never change!" Sakura giggled.  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
SakuranadLiforever: So did you like it? Did you hate it...is it bad is it good? WHAT DO U THINK!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! Read my other story. I've Never Had a Dream Come True! It's not done but I'm working! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! 


End file.
